Family Ties
by DarkItachi22
Summary: What would happen if before Haruhi came to Ouran High Another old friend, that she hasn't seen was there. Would thinks be different would she finally be able to pay of her dept completely. Please give the story a chance, It is really good,can't sum it up.


Hi~ This is my 2nd story ever! My first I lost interest in, well sort of, the actual truth is that I am horribly slow at typing and I like reading long chapters. Bad combination, especially since I wrote lots of words but couldn't write fast enough. Oh well I've bored you enough about me. Now onto the important stuff. Slight connection with "Gravitation" characters. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my own character, this story is in no way connected to the individual animes' original intentions.

This will be the Intro

~**~

Chapter 0: Flashbacks and Middle School

He was so excited, he just knew that it was gonna be a good day. After all it was his first day going to an actual school, with actual teachers, and actual students. Truth is that it had been a long time since he had actually gone to school. He had been home-schooled for most of his life. Getting up quickly from his room and he ran down stairs to see his adoptive father, Ryuichi. Ryuichi was a famous singer for the band, Nittle Grasper. Although he sometimes acted like a 5 year old, most of the time he could be serious if he wanted to be. He remembered all that had happened, before he had ever met Ryuichi.

It was the day that his parents had been killed, he was only 7 but he could still remember the whole day, and everything that happened.

[Memories]

His parents woke him up early that morning like they always had, with their famous pancakes and Nanatan (1) specially dipped in maple syrup. It was so delicious, but of course it would be after all his parents owned a really nice restaurant.

Although it wasn't that big, it was famous for its food and hospitality. The heavenly scent would float to his room and he would get up rushing to his bathroom, eager to start the day. He ran down stairs jumping onto his fathers back.

"Woof!" Kohei said with a smile. His father turned away from the stove and with a smile combed through his sons silver hair, with his hand. "Mornin', little doggie!" His father said lifting him up. His father, Kisuke Nagasagi, had black hair and honey brown almost gold eyes. His father wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either, he was like 5'12. His mother turned and kissed his cheek, then turned to his father and kissed him too. His mother, Kanna Nagasagi, had silver hair and soft blue eyes.

She was only 5'. His mother turned off the stove and hung her pink "Kiss the Cook " apron on a nearby wall hook. Kohei smiled widely when he saw her apron, He and his daddy had gotten it for her on her birthday, because her old apron was falling apart and she refused to get rid of it because it was "her first" or something like that. "Good Morning Mommy!" Kohei said with a big smile.

Kanna walked over to her son. "Good Morning, my little doggie." She said giving him his breakfast. "Mommy! You were supposed to let me make it this time!" Kohei said only slightly upset. Kanna, only laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. "Well I would, if you would ever get up."

Kohei pouted and turned his head away blushing. This only made his parents laugh together and say how cute he was. "Alright then how about we'll cook dinner together tonight, alright honey?" Kanna said. "REALLY?!" Kohei said quickly forgetting about all the teasing his parents did. He quickly started eating his breakfast every once in a while licking his fingers of syrup.

He was almost finished when a white blur interrupted his vision causing him to move back quickly out of the chair in surprise. He was shocked, only slightly, to see his father holding out a small white dog plush where his head was. His parents started laughing at his escape and seeing his blush of embarrassment only laughed harder. Kohei just growled before tackling his father to the floor, and wrestling the dog out of his hands. Kisuke just laughed at his son's attempts and rolled with him.

"Alright you two, Kohei go wash up or you'll be late for school." Kanna said. "Hai!" Kohei said as he ran up. He went to the school, and all the while he waited for the special time when his parents would show him another recipe. It always made him feel good when everyone was impressed with how well he could cook. His parents would teach him and the neighbor's daughter, because her parents were afraid of her not becoming girly enough. Kohei didn't quite understand that but he just nodded along.

As soon as school was over he practically ran down the classroom until he got to the entrance of the school. He slowed down just so he could say hi to the neighbor's daughter, who had become like family. He was taken out of his thoughts by a hand waving in his face, He turned to see the young girl, she was wearing the standard elementary girl's uniform.

She had a blank look on her face but her eyes had happiness in them.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Kohei said to her giving her a bright smile. "Hey." She said simply before they started walking on the way to their homes. They chatted easily talking all about their days and plans that they had for the upcoming weekend. As they got closer to the apartment Kohei told Haruhi all about the plans that he and his parents had made for the day. "Sugoi! That should be fun, Koh-chan!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Really then maybe we could make dinner together then Haru-chan, lets ask Ryouji-papa!" Kohei said eagerly.

'It's been a long time since Haru-chan and I cooked together, it should be fun!' Kohei thought eagerly. Quickly they ran inside Haruhi's apartment and ran straight to Ranka. "Ne ne Ryouji-papa could me and Haru-chan make dinner for all of us today?" Kohei asked bluntly. Ryouji just stared at the two kids for a moment.

"Can Daddy help?" H asked wanted to keep up with his daughter. "NO! Papa has to relax or he'll get too tired from work!" Haruhi said stubbornly. Kohei and Haruhi then walked out of the living room into the kitchen, where they began planning to make some kid of meal for their family. "Ano Haru-chan, wait here I have to go get some things." Kohei said as he quickly ran out of the apartment and opened his own with his key. He quickly ran to the kitchen where he got: two aprons, spices, and some ingredients he always saw his parents use. Balancing all of the things in his small arms he closed the door with his foot and walked carefully to the other apartment." So Haru-chan what do you think we should make?" Kohei asked setting down the stuff.

He saw the doors that separated the kitchen from the living room slightly open and Ryouji looking on the two of them but he decided that it wouldn't really matter for him to say anything. He just winked to the eye that looked t him pleadingly. Haruhi just thought for a moment before deciding that they should just make something that was easy but not too simple. They started making it and moved around the kitchen quickly before 5 o clock came and Kohei's parents were supposed come home.

Kohei waited eagerly for his parents to come home so they could taste what He and Haru-chan made all by them selves. They had made some lasagna and put lots of spice into it. When they hadn't come in rushing Kohei felt a little upset and asked Haruhi if they could just play before his parents came. Ryouji opened the door and told the kids to play nice before settling onto the floor again to take a nap. The phone started ringing and He picked it up. "Mushi mushi" Ryouji said with a smile. "Are they alright?." He asked his voice suddenly turning serious.

"I'm afraid they have already passed away." A voice said on the other end. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about his friends. "What about their son." Ranka asked. "He'll be sent to an orphanage immediately." The voice said. "NO! would it be possible for me to take him in!"Ryouji asked desperate to keep his best-friends child from an orphanage.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, on the salary of a man such as yourself you would be unable to support two children." The voice said. Ryouji hung up the phone angrily.

"R-ryouji-papa." Kohei said before walking over to the crying adult. "What's the matter?" Kohei asked before he was pulled into the sobbing adults arms.

When he was told Kohei cried fiercely even more so when he found out he would have to leave to some other place. He was told by some lady in a suit that he could only bring three things with him and so, while crying, He took his mother's apron, his puppy plush, and a big photo album. He was dropped off at some kind of orphanage with old nuns that smiled so creepily that he visibly shuddered.

He was picked on by every person in that hellhole for a year. The nuns hadn't believed that that was his natural hair color at first and when they couldn't wash it out they called him something like the "devil's son". And the other kids weren't any better he was picked on for his hair size and because he apparently didn't act the way a boy should. The nuns would always ignore him when the other kids were picking on him.

The next day, when the kids were shown to the potential "buyers/parents" he would attract attention but he never wanted to go with them because they stared at him in a weird way. That night while Kohei was in the bathroom taking his bath, some of the older kids came in and pushed his head down.

He started thrashing his hands and legs around hoping to make them lose their hold on him. "Aw look at the little freak, he doesn't like the water." Jeff, the leader, laughed. They finally left him when they heard on of the nuns coming. 'A lot of good they would do, heck they would probably help them to "purify the demon".' Kohei thought with tears coming down his face. It was that night that he grabbed all the things he had brought with him, and ran as quietly as he could out of that horrible place.

He ran out into the streets, tears blurring his vision, when he fell in the middle of a big street. Turning to see a light coming at him he wondered if it was the end for him. 'Maybe I'll see Mommy ad Daddy then.' He thought. 'That'll be good, I'm so tired.'

The light came really close until he saw it was a really long black car. It stopped just before it reached him.

A big man came out of the car his face red. "I'm sick of you fans, stopping us to get an autograph, I swear next time I'll just run you over!" The driver said red faced. "Now get off the road you *** brat!" Kohei couldn't move it hurt too much and he could only think that this scary guy would make him go back to THAT place.

The driver got angry that the brat wasn't listening. "Alright then I'll just toss you off the road, but if you break and arm just remember it's your own damn fault!" He said as he reached towards him. The car door opened again and the man froze. "Jackson-san, exactly what is going on?" A voice asked. Kohei shuddered. That voice was so cold he felt like he would freeze from it. The man turned around quickly with a sweat running down his face. "G-gomenasai Sakuma-sama, I'm just removing this bra-child from the road."

The driver finished uneasily. The figure made some kind of motion Kohei couldn't see and the driver walked back quickly to the car. The figure then made its way over to the frightened Kohei. He closed his eyes tightly hoping that it would go away. Opening his eyes slightly Kohei saw the man really close to him. He jumped back slightly, onto his bottom. The man looked at him with big eyes before smiling big. "Ha ne ne gaki-kun, what's your name?" He said in a friendly almost childish tone. It confused Kohei. 'Where did the scary man go?' he thought.

"K-Kohei." he replied shortly, while looking at the ground. If the orphanage taught him anything it was that he wasn't supposed to look adults in the eye.

"Nice to meet you Koh-chan, I'm Ryuichi and this is kumagoro!" Ryuichi said before pushing a pink bunny into his face. "Don't cry Koh-chan, it'll make you hungry!" the rabbit said in a higher voice. Kohei looked at the man with wide eyes. 'Koh-chan?'

Then his stomach rumbled loudly and he found himself feeling hungry. He blushed and looked down. Or at least he would have if the man hadn't pushed his head up with his hand. "Kohei, don't look down you have such a pretty face." Ryuichi said with a smile. "Sakuma-sama-" "NO! Call me Ryuichi!, or better yet call me ryu-chan." Ryuichi said still sounding like a child. Kohei giggled lightly to himself. "Ano Koh-chan why are you here all by yourself where are your parents?" Ryuichi asked curiously. That brought the tears back full force.

Seeing the tears falling down the boy's face Ryuichi panicking did the only thing he could think of and hugged the sobbing boy. While he held him he saw the stuff next to the boy. "Kohei-chan, are you running away from your parents?" Ryuichi asked slowly trying to keep more tears from flowing. Taking a few deep breaths, Kohei tried to calm himself down. "Their gone, they died in a car accident." He said slowly while tears came out of his eyes still. Ryuichi looked at the small child in sympathy, because of his unique hair color he would be treated badly at any orphanage.

Thinking carefully, he looked at the boy in his arms. "Ne Koh-chan, would you like to come live with me and kuma-chan?" Ryuichi asked suddenly. Kohei froze in the man's arms and moved out of them to look into his eyes. After looking into the man's smiling eyes and not seeing the weird look, he smiled while he asked. "Arigato, but is it really ok?" Ryuichi just smiled brighter and pulled the boy up, grabbing his things, and walked back to the limo.

[Memories End]

Creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible, Kohei saw Ryuichi's back facing him while he made breakfast. Grinning brightly he tiptoed closer to Ryuichi ready to pounce on him, just as he reached the counter he found himself on the floor with an excited Ryuichi on top. "Good Morning Koh-chan! Sorry your still too noisy!" Ryuichi said giving him a quick hug and kiss. To anyone else this would seem weird or uncomfortable, but it was just the usual morning for them. Kohei would sneak over to Ryuichi to try to make him laugh crazily, but He always seemed to hear him and he would tackle Kohei to the ground give him a hug then a quick kiss on the cheek.

And while Kohei lay there blushing Ryuichi would give himself another point and continue with his cooking song. "Na na Koh-chan, are you ready for your first day of school?" Ryuichi asked playfully. Suddenly forgetting his embarrassment, Kohei jumped into the air with a big YES. Chuckling Ryuichi grabbed Kohei ad sat him down at he table, putting his breakfast in front of him. "Well then eat up quick so ryu-chan can take you to school." Kumagoro said. Kohei smiled brightly and blew a kiss to kumagoro.

He then finished his breakfast, ran upstairs and brushed his teeth again, and ran outside fully ready and completely excited to be going to an actual school after many years of being home-schooled by tutors. As they pulled up to the gigantic school gate, suddenly he felt really nervous to go to school on his own. He turned to his father ready to ask to stay home for the day until he saw him holding up a sign that said "FIGHT AND WIN". Sighing he just smiled and waved. "Bye Ryu-otou, I'm gonna get my schedule from the office now." "Good Luck!" Ryuichi said as he drove away quickly.

He then turned and made is way into the mansion-like school. He walked and walked through the halls and after about twenty minutes of getting lost, he finally found himself in front of the headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After hearing "come in" he opened the door and walked over to the headmaster sitting at his desk. Kohei bowed before introducing himself. "Ohayo Headmaster-dono, my name is Nagasagi Kohei; I have come for my schedule." He finished before bowing again. The headmaster looked at him blinking before letting out a big laugh. Kohei just blinked, taken back by the headmaster laughing at him.

"You certainly are very polite, aren't you Nagasagi-kun, but there is no need to bow after every sentence otherwise no one would be able to see your pretty face." The blond haired elder said. Kohei just blushed from embarrassment both from the comment and being told he had a pretty face. "Please have a seat, I assume this is your first year at Ouran?" the Blond headmaster asked.

"Hai!" Kohei said his face still slightly red. "Well first you should know, you shouldn't call me Headmaster-dono, rather you should call me either Suou-sensei or Suou-sama." The headmaster said with a smile. "Next off, you are going into the last year of middle school correct?"

"Hai." Kohei said. Then they went through all of his classes before going through all the clubs that were available. He was then given his schedule and a map to his classes. "Arigato, Suou-sensei!" Kohei said before standing and taking his schedule. "No problem Nagasagi-kun, take care and stop by and see me at the end of the day to tell me how it was." The headmaster called out. Kohei then walked down the hall and knocked on the door before opening the door. "Ah, Nagasagi-kun I presume, We have been expecting you." The teacher said.

She then asked him to introduce himself to the class and so he did although he felt really nervous with so many eyes on him. "Alright now let's see, ah yes Kohei-kun please seat in between the Hitachiin brothers, boy's please raise your hands." She said with a smile. Seeing two boys, both with red hair and similar bored faces raise their hands, Kohei walked over to them holding on to his messenger bag. He then sat down giving each of them a small smile. They just stared at him for a second before returning to whatever they were doing.

Seeing that they weren't going to make conversation with him he turned to the teacher and started taking notes on the lesson. He was writing a really long word before something struck him in the head causing him to mess up, growling softly he looked around to see who or what it could have been seeing nothing around him and everyone taking notes he just turned back to his own paper. He just decided to keep writing so he wouldn't get left behind. And so he kept writing until he felt two more hits of something on the back of his head.

He quickly looked around to catch the Hitachiin brothers each looking at each other with a look of mischief on their faces. 'Why do I have to be between them?' Kohei thought sadly. 'I must be getting hit by crossfire or something.' Then looking closely to the Hitachiin on his right he saw what he was getting hit by. 'Erasers?!' He thought. Then it al became clear to him. 'Either I'm in the middle of a war or they have just declared war on me.' Kohei thought hoping it to be the first. He forced himself to feign ignorance to the shots being fired at him, but they just kept getting worse and worse.

By lunchtime, nearly he and the top of his desk were filled with eraser bullets. 'They just never run out!' He thought looking down at his non-existing notes. He sighed before following the rest of the class over to the cafeteria. 'So far so good no killer, twins in sight.' Kohei thought just a bit paranoid. He quickly rushed over to the farthest empty table he could find and took out his special "First day of School" lunch. Opening the bento he found a big colorfully lollipop on top of his fabulous lunch.

Thanking his father silently he quickly ate his lunch, enjoying every bite, and walked out of the room so he could explore the school during the little bit of free time they had. He took out the lollipop, licking it every now and then. He walked past a few empty class rooms and saw a few that filled with students taking tests. Then He made it past a few clubs on the upper floors that his might consider joining.

Walking back down he decided that he should get some fresh-air while he could. He walked past a corner of the building and was about to walk past it until he heard some familiar voices that made him freeze in his steps and peek around the corner. "I found this letter in Kaoru's desk before him and I just wanted to ask if instead of him, would you accept me?" Hikaru asked.

The girl just blushed before looking towards Hikaru and answering. She made Kohei shudder she had that same weird look in her eyes. "Well, yes either one is fine." Hikaru frowned for a second before looking toward the bushes with a smile. "Hey Kaoru, you were right she said either is fine." Kaoru then walked out of the bushes chuckling loudly. "Well isn't that just ugly." The twins said before tearing the letter up and laughing in the, now crying, girl's face as she ran away with her face in her hands. Kohei stood their shocked at what had just happened, but somehow he just couldn't be very upset with the Hitachiins.

After all it was the girl's fault too, she had said that she didn't care who she was with. And that was an extremely selfish thing to say but even still he felt it was too much for them to tear up the girl's letter and laugh in her face. And he was about to go tell them that until he saw the looks on their faces. 'Their sad because she didn't know or care who was who.' Kohei thought. He felt sad for them and from that moment on he made a promise.

'I promise that one day, I'll tell you who is who so you won't look so sad anymore.' 'Just not now.' He thought as he quickly turned away and walked back into the building deciding that he had enough "fresh air" for now.

~**~

Well that's it! Finally I finished this chapter. It' took me a long time since I don't like to type too much but I did it. Please tell me what you think of and leave me some reviews on pairings for my OC. Just so you know Haruhi isn't an option, she will be paired with Tamaki. Leave a Review and your very own Lollipop! –DartItachi22


End file.
